


The Persistent Pirate

by MasterExpedition



Category: Doctor Who, Monkey Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterExpedition/pseuds/MasterExpedition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A persistent, lovable pirate attempts to cheer up his grumpy friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Persistent Pirate

     "Hey, Doc," Guybrush said as he followed the Doctor. "Want to hear a joke?"

     "Don't call me Doc," The time lord replied, irritably. "And no, I don't want to hear one of your so-called jokes."

     "But it's a great one!" Guybrush insisted, determined to make the time lord laughed.

     "Not one of your jokes had made me laugh so far," the Doctor said bluntly.

     "Oh, come on! Surely one of them has!"

     "Nope, not a single one, I afraid."

     "Well, maybe this one will!"

     "No. No more pitiful jokes."

     "Come on."

     "No."

     "Please?"

     "I said no."

     "But I said please!"

     "I don't care."

     The Doctor continued to walk forward, refusing to even acknowledge Guybrush's existence while the young pirate continued on insisting to tell him jokes. After a half an hour of walking with the pirate-wannabe, the time lord finally gave in.

     "If I let you, will you finally stop pestering me?" He asked the pirate.

     "Yes," Guybrush agreed, excitement building in his voice. "I have a great one!"

     "Oh, alright then."

     "YES!" exclaimed the eager pirate.

     "Be on with it," responded the Doctor with a hint of aggregation in his voice.

     "Okay, okay, here's one. Did you know that if you were to consume a clock it would be very time consuming? Get it?"

     "I imagine it would be," the Doctor responded, a hint of boredom could be detected in his voice.

     "You're supposed to laugh," the young pirate told his friend. He was slightly disappointed that the time lord wasn't amused, however, he refused to allow the disappointment to deter him from trying again. He was bound and determined to make the traveler laugh, no matter what it takes. Or almost whatever it takes.

     The Doctor pointed out, "Obviously it must not have been very good."

     "My first job was working in an orange juice factory, but I got canned: couldn't concertate," Guybrush continued then waited for a response, a huge grin on his face.

     "It would be a wonder if you can focus on any job," the time lord shook his head. "I think I heard enough."

     "Just one more!"

     The Doctor sighed. There was nothing that he could say to stop the young pirate from talking his ears off. He was half-tempted to pull out some duct tape to put on Guybrush's mouth just to get him to stop.

     Before the Doctor could say or do anything else, Guybrush made one last attempt to make the time lord laugh. "Hey, I'd tell you a chemistry joke, but I know I wouldn't get a reaction."

     "Ha ha, hilarious," the Doctor said sarcastically. "Why did I even bring you along?"

     "Because I am awesome?"

     "Not even close. I should just take you back home or drop you off somewhere."

     "You wouldn't do that, Doc," Guybrush smiled.

     "And why not?" The Doctor stopped in his track.

     "Because you love me?"

     "I do not!"

     "Yes you do. You're just too shy to admit it."

     "You're just trying to be funny."

     "No I'm not!"

     "Oh, you're not, are you?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes, his face serious. "That's a bit hard to believe."

     "Does someone need a hug?" Guybrush spread out his arms, a huge grin rest upon his gentle face.

     "No, I certainly do not!"

    "Sounds like someone needs a hug!"

     "Don't you dare touch me!"

     Guybrush immediately runs up to the Doctor and gave him a big, great hug, refusing to let go despite the grumpy time lord attempting to push him away. After a few tries, the agitated Doctor finally gave in.

     "See!" Guybrush chirped, hugging his friend tighter. "I knew you needed it!"


End file.
